


Young Mister L

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: Death Note, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attics, Bones (TV) - Freeform, Bones reference, Coffee, Complete, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, L's real name, Letter, Magic, One Shot, Wammy's Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When L was eleven, he gets a rather interesting letter from Hogwarts while at Wammy's House, but why did the quill writing it have trouble?</p>
<p>Oneshot. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Mister L

Professor Minerva McGonagall was sitting in the record room, going over all the acceptance letters that needed to go out to the incoming first year students. She was looking at the names and checking the letters off on a list she had next to her.

When she got to the bottom of the pile she noticed that one person did not have a check next to their name-a Mister L Lawliet.

She looked at the name questionably. The records were never wrong, but who had a _letter_ for a first name?

Minerva got up from her desk and went over to the magiced quill that wrote out the letters. Sitting next to the list of students needing a letter there was a lone envelope with a quill hovering over it looking back and forth between the parchment and the envelope.

The only words on the envelope were _Mr. L_ and it seemed that the quill was confused as to why there wasn't more to the child's name and if it should and a period or not.

Minerva grabbed the unfinished envelope and the quill immediately started on the next letter to be written, a new list of students next to it.

She took the envelope and looked at the parchment inside. The main letter was completed and waiting for her signature. The quill didn't have any trouble with the lad's last name.

Sighing, she took a quill off the desk she was working at and dipped it in ink and signed her name at the bottom with practiced ease.

She folded the parchment back up and slipped it back in the envelope. She looked back at the incomplete address.

"I must ask Albus," she said. She picked up the first year student list and walked out of the record room.

It was late in the afternoon and many of the portraits were conversing with each other, there was also the handful of them that only talked to themselves. Minerva tended to steer clear of those.

She stood in front of the gargoyle and tried to remember the insane candy that the headmaster was obsessed with now.

"Lemon drop?" she asked. It didn't move. "Cockroach Clusters? Chocolate Frogs? Blood Pops? Sugar Quills?" the gargoyle sprang to life and she walked up the staircase behind it.

She knocked gently on the door, knowing that Albus already knew that she was there.

"Come in, Minerva," Albus said. She opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. "What is it that you need?"

"One of the quills down in the record room was having trouble with an incoming student's letter."

Albus held out his hand for the letter in question and the student list. He adjusted his glasses so they were in front of eyes more and he could read the words on the parchment in front of him.

Minerva frowned when Albus chuckled.

"This is no misprint, Minerva. The quill is bewitched to put the first initial and the last name; it must have gotten confused because there was only one letter in Mr. Lawliet's given name."

Minerva nodded. "I just wanted to make sure." She took the papers back. "I'll go finish writing his letter, now."

Albus nodded and Minerva took her leave. She walked back to the record room and finished the address on the envelope. She placed it in the pile with the rest and left the room to get some lunch down in the Great Hall.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first year students' letters went out a week later-one month before the supply lists for the upper years would be sent out.

Owls streaked the skies and dropped off acceptance letters to magical and muggle homes alike.

One owl in particular, a tawny brown barn owl was flying the different air currents towards Winchester. As he entered the city limits, he flew lower to find the location of Wammy's House. He found the location and dropped the letter through the mail slot. Muggles tended to not take kindly to an owl. He flew and rested on the roof to wait for the reply.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel was no stranger to Wammy's House. She's been there since she was six and she was now thirteen. She was brought to Wammy's House because of her exceptional skills to pick up languages the first time she heard them. She knew all of the main world languages and a few smaller ones.

It just so happened that she was passing the door when the Hogwarts letter for L flew through the slot and landed right on top of the other mail that was dropped off earlier.

She frowned and wondered why the one letter was so late in coming, but shrugged it off and picked up the pile to bring it to the owner, Quillish Wammy.

She absentmindedly flipped through it and when she got back to the top letter she couldn't help but freeze. It was addressed to a Mr. L Lawliet. As far as she knew, there was no one in the orphanage by that name, but underneath the name it said 'The Attic'. Mel knew for a fact that the only person who lived in the attic of Wammy's House was famed detective, L. Was this his full name?

She shrugged and decided that she wouldn't mention his name to anyone and slipped the letter to the bottom of the pile. Even Mel had a false name. Her parents' killers were still after her and if they knew where she was, there was no doubt that they would come for her.

Mel knocked on Mr. Wammy's door and waited for him to let her in. She opened the door and walked up to his desk.

"I brought the mail in, Mr. Wammy," she said, sweetly.

"Thank you, Mel," he replied and looked through it.

"Nie ma problemu, Pan Wammy! Ja ne!" Mel said first in Polish, then in Japanese.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sayonara, Mel," Quillish replied and watched the young girl bounce out the door, her blond pigtails bouncing. He knew quite a few languages himself, and it was always best to humor Mel.

Quillish sorted through the small pile of mail, separating bills from everything else. He reached the bottom of the pile and just stared at the address on the envelope. No one except himself and L knew L's last name.

Quillish sighed and stood up, making his way out of his office.

Quite a few of the children at Wammy's House got accepted to Hogwarts. They were allowed to make their own decision whether or not to go.

Quillish was an old friend of Dumbledore's. More often than not, Albus asked him to take in magical children if there was no other family able to or willing. He never expected L to be a wizard, though. He only told him of the wizarding world because L had figured out that Quillish was a wizard, and wizard arrogance. They didn't think anyone but a wizard would be able to figure out all those cases. They'd be even more shocked to find out they've been hiring an eleven year old.

"Watari," L's voice buzzed through his computer, "can you bring up my coffee, please."

Quillish sighed and changed his course towards the kitchens. He would bring L up his coffee along with the letter. He was just glad the young insomniac got some sleep. Depending on when L asked for his coffee told Quillish if the eleven year old got any sleep that night or not.

He collected the freshly brewed coffee, a bowl of sugar cubes, and the half and half and brought it upstairs to the attic for L.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Contrary to popular belief, L did sleep like a normal person-in a bed, on his back. He reasoned that he didn't need his reasoning ability at night while he rested, so he let his back and feet relax.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. L looked at the clock and 11:30 am blared in bright red numbers. He stayed up until two this morning solving another case, this time for the wizard world. Unknown to them, L was one hundred percent muggle-as far as he knew.

Even though he was only eleven, his IQ was higher than most adults and he had solved at least one hundred unsolved cases. He had read through all the books required for all seven years of Hogwarts. It helped him analyze his cases in the wizard world if he knew what the spells and potions looked like and did.

He was slowly moving up the ranks in the police in many countries as an anonymous detective by the name of L.

L pushed the covers back and climbed out of bed, bare feet padding the floor towards the bathroom. He slipped off his green plaid pants and stepped into the steaming water in the shower.

He took a quick shower and stepped out, yawning. He wouldn't fully wake up until he had his morning coffee. He hated the taste of coffee, but if he added a bunch of sugar and half and half, it would coat the taste and deliver the caffeine.

He dried off and put on his usual jeans and a clean shirt. He sat on the floor in front of his computer and pressed the power button. He took the towel and rubbed it over his hair while he waited for the screen to open.

He typed in his password and shifted his position, so he was balancing on his feet. He pressed the intercom button for Watari. L knew he would be in his office.

"Watari, can you bring up my coffee, please," L said.

Watari didn't respond, but L knew he would be up. L was the only person in Wammy's House that called Quillish Wammy by the name Watari, but it had become second nature for him to do so.

L opened the case file folder and clicked on the file labeled "The Gravedigger". The case was happening in the Washington D.C. area in the United States. The Gravedigger would knock out their victims with a type of tazer and bury them alive. They would then call the victim's family and tell them to deliver a certain amount of money within twenty four hours. The Gravedigger would then reveal the coordinates of the victim. They would be dead within twenty four hours by running out of air.

The FBI and the Jeffersonian Institute were teamed up to work on this case, but the head of the FBI called Watari to contact L to see if he could figure out the culprit on his own.

He sighed and quickly wrote back to the FBI saying that not only did he not have enough information on the case, it did not interest him. The people already working on the case would do just fine; Dr. Temperance Brennan was a smart woman. If they still have not found the culprit in a few years, contact him again.

L sent the e-mail just as Watari knocked on his door and let himself in. He sighed when he caught sight of L.

"What have I told you about sitting like that?" Watari said sternly.

"If I don't sit like this my reasoning ability drops forty percent," L countered, biting onto his thumb. He relented, though, and slid back onto his butt-one leg pulled up to his chest and the other flat on the ground bent at the knee and foot pointing towards his other leg.

"Here you are, L," Watari said and set the coffee down on the floor.

"Thank you, Watari." L picked up a sugar cube between his thumb and pointer and dropped it into the bitter drink. He emptied the bowl of sugar and proceeded to pour the half and half in, stacking the empty cups on top of each other.

L picked up the teacup and took a sip of the now sweet liquid.

"This came for you in the mail today," Watari said, handing L the letter.

L set down his drink and grabbed the envelope. He looked at the address in wonder.

_Mr. L Lawliet_  
The Attic  
Wammy's House  
Winchester 

L knew for a fact that only himself and Watari knew his last name, but there was always a small chance that someone could have found it.

L flipped it over and was greeted by the Hogwarts coat of arms in the form of a purple wax seal. He popped the seal and read the words saying that he'd been accepted to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I'll have to think about it," L said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Take as long as you wish, even if you choose to not go, we can go get you a wand, and I'll alert the Ministry that I am homeschooling you."

L didn't reply and Watari took that as his cue to leave.

It was another week before L had made his decision. As interesting as it was to go learn in a magic school, he knew most of the spells and such anyway. All he had to practice was the actual practical part of it.

As it was, L was extremely further on than his fellow first years.

"Watari," L said into the microphone.

"Yes, L?" Watari replied a few seconds later.

"I have made my decision and I'm not going to be attending Hogwarts. Please contact the Ministry for permission to act as my teacher."

"Alright, L."

L pulled a piece of paper out from the printer and picked his pen up from the desk between his pointer and thumb.

_I'm sorry._ , L wrote. _I'm going to have to respectively recline your offer to go to your school. In the future please refrain from putting my real name on any documents for security purposes. Thank you.  
~L_

He slipped the paper into an envelope and gave it to the owl that was sitting on the windowsill since yesterday. The owl took the letter in its beak and flew away with a beat of its wings.

L sighed and sat down on the ground and turned back to his computer to work on his next case.

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as funny, but turned serious. I like how it turned out though. I most likely will never continue this.


End file.
